


Broken

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, alcohol mention, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Kuroo isn't dealing with the break up very well. Tsukishima has something to say about it.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I posted these but I think that's all of them at this stage! Hope y'all enjoy this short thing!

It had been a little over a week since they’d parted ways and Kuroo was not coping well. Initially it had been the sleepless nights, leaving him with bags under his eyes, then came the aggression toward his friends. The day that he yelled slammed a door in his friends face, only to slide down the door crying was when he admitted that he missed his beloved Tsukki. 

A month later and Kuroo’s heart wasn’t mending. Loneliness creeped into everything he did, even when he was with Kenma. He couldn’t enjoy volleyball, the one thing he’d always counted on to put him in a better mood. Nothing helped. That was when he turned to alcohol. 

It was a quiet day when Kuroo was admitted into hospital to get his stomach pumped free of alcohol. That was the fourth time in less than a month. His parents and friends were worried, but only his parents and Kenma had visited the hospital to see how he was. When Kuroo saw the tall blonde sitting in a chair beside the bed he didn’t bother to restrain the tears that slid down his face.

“Tsukki? I-I didn’t think I’d see you again,” he sobbed.

Tsukishima pushed Kuroo’s bangs back before he spoke. “Kuroo, you have to let me go. You deserve better than me,” he paused, watching hiccups wrack the bedridden males body. “I can’t love you how you want to be loved. I will never be able to, so please, if not for me, do it for you parents and friends. They’re worried about you.” 

When Kuroo showed no sign of stopping his tears, Tsukishima took his hand once more. 

“Please. I don’t want you to be like this.” 


End file.
